Hold Me by Your Memory
by zheaistrhia
Summary: Shana is named after the sword nietono no shana. She had a long, flame hair and red eyes. She dreams for a simple life but for her young age, she'd been trained in using powers. Crowning the Elemental Princess is waiting to revolves around her world.
1. Prologue

Hold Me By Your Memory  
あなたの記憶によって私を握りなさい

All I want is for you to remember me.

If I can just return the past, I will.

There's no time left and I need to make these things up and we can still be together.

There's no time left and I need to do my task, the only reason why I'm leaving, to be the _Elemental Princess_.

My sole duty is to keep the balance of the mortals and immortals, and all move around my hand.

But without you, my only prince and savior, how can I handle this duty?

Who will protect me from the destiny if you're my destiny?

I need you… to protect me and love me forever…


	2. New Guardian

I have awakened by the rustling sounds of the cherry blossoms. Things are very different. I just want to have a very normal life to last forever. However, this expectation was shattered ever since that I was born.

Flashbacks start to invade my mind.

The kingdom of Elemental Haze, the Crimson Realm is my world and my immortality home. I was playing around the Hazel garden and inhaling the fresh air coming from the royal tree, Sakura.

"Shana!" Helmina called with her lovely-soft voice. She is my haze guardian. Being an elemental princess, I'm initially concentrating solely on my duty as a flamehaze princess.

"Helmina, can't you feel it? The Sakura is doing great today" I yelled as I smoothly hold its beautiful trunk. "I can feel that there will be something good that will happen. Don't you think so?"

She tapped my head and smiled, "You're right, everything will be fine" For a sudden, she faced back. "Just stay here and I will come back."

"But Helmina, where are you going?" I muddled.

"God Sairei needs me for the realm" she answered but she never faced back.

"OK!"

I lied down under the Sakura trees. Facing the pink petals and watching them dance are so sacred, out in a while something reminds me.

"…everything will be fine…"

Helmina's voice is so sweet that I can't easily identify anything. But her blue-worried eyes, I know there's really something wrong. As I continue thinking, I didn't notice that I fall asleep.

A petal dropped on the tip of my nose, made myself to wake up. I sat and saw Helmina coming.

"Helmina!" I called out "How was the realm?"

"All better" she answered. She smiles and picked a necklace from her dress pocket. "You should wear this."

"What's this?" I asked as she ties it along my neck.

"I'm the will of Cocytus and you'll be bound on me" a low voice heard.

"Who's that, Helmina?"

"He's Alastor" she introduced "the alchemist pendant was Alastor. His will is express through the divine vessel, the Cocytus. Your pendant will be your guardian."

"Cocytus? My guardian?" I puzzled "But you're already my guardian, why should I need another one?"

Silence occupied the whole conversation but Alastor just broke it.

"This time, you can't understand anything. Maybe you need to learn more" he suggested.

"Huh?" I really don't understand "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, you are too smart and you will it soon." Helmina explained briefly.


	3. First Meet

My elemental days continue to reign. One day, I was with Alastor as always, a kid is sleeping under the holy tree with a booking in his face.

"Hey!" I called.

He removed the book from his face and looked at me, "Hello?"

"I never seen you before, do you live somewhere here?"

"Nope, I don't. I came from the kingdom of Reiji"

"Reiji? What's Reiji kingdom?" I asked Alastor.

"Kingdom of Reiji is responsible for the Power of Existence like the Crimson Realm always do." He explained. "You must be Yuji."

"I'm Yuji Sakai and this is Tsuigoki." He introduced as he raised his right hand. There's an amethyst ring in his index finger.

"They monitor the Power of Existence, too?"

"Like what I said, they do. He's the Reiji Maigo Prince" he continued.

"The two of you are the prince and the princess who are the servants of maintaining the world's balance."

"Prince and princess? Why do I need a subordinate if I can do it on my own?!" I provoked.

"You must be Shana, the Elemental Princess. As far as I knew from Tsuigoki and Alastor, Elemental Reiji keeps the world's balance, too." He answered. "And that means if one of us is gone, the world's balance might be annihilated."

"One's power is not enough to maintain it." Tsuigoki added. "Besides God Sairei and God Tenjo decided to put all things together. The two of you must learn the Haze Reiji Mystics."

"So did you understand it now, Elemental Princess?" Yuji uttered.

"Urasai! Urasai! Urasai!" I shouted. "You don't need to care!"

I ran away and left them. I don't know myth yet but I can learn it all. I learned a lot of things and realms from Helmina and I don't need to learn with him. I can do it myself.

I locked myself. In my room and sat down on my bed, embraced my legs and think for all things all over again.


End file.
